pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Archive section 1= I II III IV V |-| Archive section 2= VI VII VIII IX X ---- Re:PT7 This manga was not huge at all in comparison with the Adventures manga. However I do think thoughthat a 'Darkrai (PT7) page can be made because Darkrai did play a huge role in the manga. For now, that's the only page that can be made this way.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Volume navbox Eh, don't know about that, best to ignore that issue. Energy ''X'' 18:18, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Reply It is just that there are disambiguation pages. Those pages you mentioned will have to be moved, but they are of less priority, for now. Energy ''X'' 14:53, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Yes, I've seen that. Guess we'll have to wait for the translation a bit longer, since the previous chapter has yet to be translated. Energy ''X'' 09:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Template It can be used for later. Energy ''X'' 13:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Manga Hm, curious why aren't you updating the B&W chapters, since B&W009: Welcome to Striaton City!!. Energy ''X'' 17:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I've been busy on another wiki creating templates before uploading them. Only got six pages to finish on that one. I'll finish it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat There just weren't that many users visiting it. Energy ''X'' 14:10, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Sprites I'd rather resize the sprites from XY and ORAS, since they are too big. Energy ''X'' 12:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've tried to resize them before on another occasion but it won't work. I think something needs to change in the template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Perhaps it does, but what about it?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Go Hm, seems like they are changing their marketing strategies. Can't blame them for that. Though I don't know how it'll be pleasing if you'd walk into a dumpster at a dark valley to catch a Mew, for example. Energy ''X'' 09:10, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Lyn's Pichu I did some research and Pichu is officially Lena's Pokémon but Lyn takes care of Pichu like Bonnie does with Dedenne. So you're right, Lyn's Pichu should be renamed to Lena's Pichu, I am going to move it now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:35, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for doing that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Non-Pok%C3%A9dex_Pok%C3%A9mon?diff=702265 While I agree that Mewtwo with armor is not a different pokemon, I think the Crystal Onix should be considered different than a regular Onix. Why did you remove it from that list? 04:40, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :I removed it due to the image being too small and possibly from Bulba. I'll reinstate it when a new image has been uploaded by Dragon or Kyurem. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:52, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I went to Youtube, is this better? File:Crystal Onix.png 07:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a bit grainy. I would leave it upto the other two to find the images as they can get better quality images. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:05, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Grainy I can see, but you said in your edit that the image is too small. That is still too small? How big does it need to be? 07:08, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've updated it since. It needs to be over 1000x on the width. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:09, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Similar to what Kyurem has uploaded in the past. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:10, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Drat, before I cut the left side out it was 1000+, but since there was nothing there I cut it. BUT since it is so grainy I will not upload the 1000+ version. 07:16, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Right. Just leave it to Dragon and Kyurem. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:17, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Though the image being too small doesn't explain why you removed the Crystal Onix from the article, if there was an issue with the image why not just remove the image? Removing legitimate content from an article could be viewed as bad. 07:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::We remove images here from pages if it's found to be too small or from Bulba. I'll reinstate it then, though it won't show up as there needs to be an image for the info to appear. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Not... quite what I was meaning, but sure. END OF LINE 08:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Ach, that's what you get when the entire project is not re-visited that much. Energy ''X'' 16:40, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Best to stay as it is. The anime Evelyn is also from Hoenn. Energy ''X'' 13:14, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, you can do it for Featured Pokémon. As for the main page, that has to wait. Energy ''X'' 14:53, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Reply I guess it is fine, go on. Energy ''X'' 09:05, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply Glad to hear that. But why January? Energy ''X'' 09:24, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Message Well, I wanted you and others to do a series of edits, but I miscalculated something. Hence nevermind. Energy ''X'' 10:45, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Connection Good. Now, you might want to continue updating the BW chapters. Since you are good at it. Energy ''X'' 13:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Edit It is kinda double linked because it is already linked in the template and you used the wrong link.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it is not a big issue. I mostly reverted your edit because you used the wrong link but I kinda forgot that it could be easily fixed, haha.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) If you want to, it is not really necessary though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:52, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead, if there are already on the Grunt's page, there is no need to be on the main Team Plasma page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:04, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Is this okay please tell meNastuDragneel6 (talk) 18:43, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank youNastuDragneel6 (talk) 18:45, September 30, 2015 (UTC) It's my edit to Trip's Serperior if not please let me knowNastuDragneel6 (talk) 07:46, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you pleas e help me delete itNastuDragneel6 (talk) 08:05, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I try my best to use good images tthanks for supporting me NastuDragneel6 (talk) 16:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I upload .jpg images, so it is fine. Besides, it is fine to have an image, regardless of being a .jpg image, rather than no image at all. Energy ''X'' 19:08, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, if it was possible, I would actually run the bot to make certain changes. Let us just say I think there are better ways, so one does not need to write so much. Energy ''X'' 08:53, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:PT7 Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Just leave it for now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:11, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Origins Nah, I don't think that it is needed. There are only one Red and one Blue appearing in the anime sofar and those are from Origins. Also the other characters that appear in Origins and have (Origins) in their page name is because they already have an anime page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:26, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Trailer Hm, yes. Same goes for the B2W2 trailer as well. Energy ''X'' 11:13, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, the plan later on is to move such pages to distinguish between anime and manga (e.g. Lt. Surge's Raichu). But this will wait until people have more time. Energy ''X'' 11:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm fairly certain something has happened. I don't think people would stop visiting if they did not make some sort of a farewell. I have noticed she was on other sites, but don't know if she is still there. Energy ''X'' 11:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't know, but I saw somewhere else. Can't remember, though. Energy ''X'' 11:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I just finished editing why did u remove itNastuDragneel6 (talk) 13:22, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Illusions According to the article, likely not. Energy ''X'' 17:25, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply I do not agree. They, along with these Legendary Birds, are three separate characters, not one unified character. Energy ''X'' 10:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Both Ranger Batonnage.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) And that's why I think we should just get rid of such pages. It would just seem such articles' point of being here is just because they exist and fill the number of articles. Energy ''X'' 11:12, October 4, 2015 (UTC) If they only appear in one game and not in the anime or manga or somesort, then the header isn't needed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:13, October 4, 2015 (UTC) That Legendary Birds article and its equivalents. The other one about manga is okay, go ahead. Energy ''X'' 11:15, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Klefki Grace actually doesn't own the Klefki, it is just a wild Klefki helping her.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:47, October 4, 2015 (UTC) It is okay, you didn't know.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:49, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I have no idea yet if it is recurring or not but I don't think so. It just appeared for a scene and not more.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Ranger Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:20, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sure, go ahead.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:57, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I think I am going to do it but it is going to take a while though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:01, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Ah, that's what you meant. The other thing needs to be updated too though, haha. Sure, go ahead updating it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:04, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay, I am going to update it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Nope, I don't mind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:19, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:31, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply I'd move it to "Heath (Ranger)" and the anime page to "Heath (Kalos)". It is just if the (anime) tag is on, it would imply that it is based off the character in the games. Which is not. Energy ''X'' 09:00, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Right. But the anime page needs to be moved with (Kalos) tag on. Energy ''X'' 09:07, October 5, 2015 (UTC) In due time. Let us just think of current things before going onto such different ones. Energy ''X'' 09:16, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ReBurst Eh, you can just spend one day taking out the content (image and articles) and place them here. No need to merge. Energy ''X'' 10:08, October 5, 2015 (UTC) PT7 Something like this, just expanded. The part about the volumes is not included, due to being one single volume. Energy ''X'' 18:59, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Hello,I like that you appreciate pokemon. Primalkyogre1234 (talk) 17:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Primalkyogre1234Primalkyogre1234 (talk) 17:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yeah, go on. Energy ''X'' 18:45, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Yeah, that's the original plan. Same goes for X&Y manga, it just needs to be waited off. Energy ''X'' 09:16, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Go on, I'll review it. Energy ''X'' 09:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Manga I think it is, for the best, to continue writing the BW manga, at least until you reach volume 4 (halfway). It is just a bit odd to dismiss the entire project (or even postpone it). Unless it is something short, like 4 chapters long. Energy ''X'' 09:10, October 8, 2015 (UTC) XY Here. Energy ''X'' 18:16, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply Happend about what? Sorry for the late reply, just saw your message.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I think the wiki database went down for maintenance, making the wiki unable to edit for a while.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:28, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Reply So that we can compress so many images in that space? Energy ''X'' 08:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply Eh, seems everyone is in positions, ready for the order to release promo content for Z. Energy ''X'' 12:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC)